Violet's Adventures With the Darkest Powers Group!
by Blehhhhhh
Summary: My Character's Adventures with Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori!
1. Bayonetta? or Violet?

**Ok This is a Song fic/ One - Shot Series… This time My Character, Violet, meets everybody else when they are all in the future and they are all 25. I'll like to think of this as an Anime when I picture the characters. Violet has a Russian accent. And a leather suit like Bayonetta *Video Game search on Google***

**Disclaimer- Kelley Armstrong is in her 40's I think… I'm not that age yet.**

**VPOV**

**

* * *

**

As I entered the Edison group, I shot the guards, murdered the scientists including Davidoff, and rescued the subjects.

I didn't care about who I killed. I'm a paid murderer.

The person who paid me to do this murder was a person who spoke Korean. I'm multilingual so understood every word he said. Now I'm collecting my money at his address. I walked up the stairs carefully just in case this whole thing was a trap.

I knocked on the door with my fangs exposed and I'm armed with a pistol.

"Hello?" The man asked in Korean. I replied with the same response. I entered the apartment until I smelled a werewolf. "So you're a supernatural too? And English?" I spoke in plain English with my Russian Accent. "You're good Violet. Here is your thousand." The man told me in English.

"Thank you. Here's your files." I replied with a handshake. "I'm a Vampire, Witch, and a Necromancer."

"I'm Kit, a Sorcerer. EVERY BODY IN THE LIVING ROOM! MEETING" Kit yelled.

10 Min Later.

"Ok this is Violet an she is an Assassin. She is also a Vampire, Witch and a Necromancer. She is genetically modified and she is Russian."

"I am also an orphan and I am not the one to joke around with… I already read your file Tori."

"I don't joke around with ugly Goths like you."

"Did I mention I vas armed? I also know all the spells and I could kill you with a bite." I replied while taking out 2 pistols and showing my fangs. My hands are starting to glow.

She gulped and sat back down. "You scared Tori! Thank you Violet!" the blonde boy said. "That's an example of vhat happens when you get into my bad side."

"I need to go. Wolf boy over there smells like crap. Vampires are enemies to Wolves."

I ran outside to my car, drove as fast as I can to my house and locked my doors. The damn werewolf's scent still there. I went to my fridge to get a blood bag from the hospital. I was about to drink until there was a knock at my door.

"Vho is it?" I yelled. I live in a mansion so my voice echoes. "The Supernaturals without the werewolf!" Kit yelled back.

I went near the door and smelled-check for werewolves. None. I unlocked the door. "Come in"

"Wow gothic Russian chick has style"

"I'll assumed that vas a compliment." I needed to change my clothes. It still smelled like the werewolf"

"I'll be right back. Be free to play with the X-Box 360, PS3, and watch TV."

Everybody sprinted to the living room.

I changed in a second due to my speed.

"I'm back."

"I need you to assassinate one more group. Its worth a million."

"Okay. Vho?"

"The Cabals"

"On it!"

* * *

**I'll continue this after I make the part 2 but I have other one shots in mind.**

**=Violentious=**


	2. Born For This

**JULY 28TH IS MY B-DAY! I'm 12 now ;) Also I went to Florida and saw 2 couples that looked like Derek and Chloe. In this story Chloe is an FBI spy that is tired of being saved and pretending to be a little girl who doesn't defensive moves. Chloe has an English Accent. Song For This Chapter is - Born for This - Paramore**

**Oh no I just keep on falling**  
**(Back to the same old…)**  
**And where's hope when misery comes crawling?**  
**(Oh my way, Ay…)**  
**With your faith you'll trigger a landslide**  
**(victory)**  
**To kill off this common sense of mind**

**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**  
**You can't down it with your eyes**  
**So we don't need the headlines**  
**We don't need the headlines**  
**We just want…**

**(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**

**Right now you're the only reason**  
**(I'm not letting go, oh…)**  
**And time out if everyone's worth pleasing**  
**(Well ha-ha!)**  
**You'll trigger a landslide **  
**(Victory)**  
**to kill off their finite state of mind**

**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**  
**You can't down it with your eyes**  
**So we don't need the headlines**  
**No, we don't want your headlines**  
**We just want…**

**(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?**

**Alright, so you think you're ready?**  
**Ok, then you say this with me**  
**Go!**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**Alright, so you think you're ready?**  
**OK, then you say this with me**  
**Go!**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**

**We were born for**  
**We were born for**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**  
**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see**  
**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**  
**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**

**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**

**Disclaimer- I own my dignity? Wait never mind.

* * *

**

I almost got shot trying to bring down the Edison group and I'm tired of pretending to be a damsel in distress.

"Ok I'm tired of this. Move." I said in my normal voice. Everybody stared at me as if I just grew a tail.

"Chloe are you ok? Your voice changed." Simon said with a worried tone.

I took out my guns I had in my pocket and I took out my badge. "I'm a member of the FBI in the supernatural department and the Edison group is under arrest."

"Are you being possessed Chloe?" Derek asked.

"Do you want me to answer your questions or do you want the Edison group brought down?"

"Whatever" Tori said in a sarcastic tone.

"OK then. Derek and Tori. Since you are the strongest go behind me and Simon if you learned any new spells use them." I said. Once again they stared at me. "Hurry hurry."

They did what I asked. We ran and unlocked the cell doors. All of a sudden a bunch of guards came out . One of them shot at me. Well tried. I caught the bullet mid way and shot at him while I roundhouse kicked another guard.

Once everybody else was done beating up their own people, they saw what I did and gasped. "Tae Kwon Do champion 5 years in a row." I explained ending with a wink. "I'm also a mixed supernatural. Witch, Shapeshifter, Necromancer, and the list is forever. Can we move on now?"

I ran to Davidoff's office and busted the door. "Supernatural FBI. You're under arrest for genetically making super naturals."

"What? This is an outrage!" He screamed.

"Really? I have witnesses and you did the experiments to me too. We have proof inside our DNA. Also you cannot escape because, one I'm armed, two this facility is surrounded. Any last words before you might be terminated?" I screamed at him. My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Let Davidoff go or your father will have to pay"

"What?"

"Look out the bloody window." I ran to the window and I saw a gun aiming to my face.

Now another bullet. God I hate these things. I threw an Oblivion ball at him. It's a rare witch spell that only few know that sends the victim to another dimension. Tori looked shocked and confused. "Rare witch spell." I explained. I put him a binding spell then held on to his harm and teleported outside next to the police car. "Go in the car with the right to remain silent." I said with a smirk. I waved the car bye. I found Derek, Simon, Tori sitting in my limousine. "So the whole thing was a lie?" Derek asked me. "No it wasn't and to prove it to you…" I leaned in to kiss him and then it ended up to making out until Simon started coughing. "Do you still think it was a lie?"

"No."

"Yay" I hopped in the limousine and told the driver to take me home.

*30 minutes later*

Finally I can sit on my normal bed. "Wow you are definitely rich."

"Well, with my dad being a millionaire and I am a undercover agent, yeah we are rich."


	3. Der Bear?

**I'M BACK WITCHES! EVERYBODY IS 21.**

**Disclaimer: HELLO THERE LADIES AND GENTELMEN HELLO THERE KELLEY ARMSTRONG I KNOW YOU OWN DP BUT I DON'T YEAHHHHH!**

**Violet's POV**

I walked towards the library in the safe house. Then I saw him. Then Chloe saw me staring at him. We looked at each other then back at Derek. I read her mind. She wasn't thinking anything but I could hear her heart beating from here. We were about to run towards Derek but then Tori came out of nowhere with a cat. "I wanna keep it... Can I keep it?" Tori asked with sad eyes.

I looked at her eyes with an adorable smile then I said, "No. Because they like to cut m-"

The cat jumped on my arm then I started to run around in pain, screaming, "GET IT OFF OF MY FIRETRUCKING ARM! GET IT OFF NOW! I WANNA LIVE! I'M ALLERGIC TO THIS THING!"

"NEVAHHHH!" Tori yelled as I hit my head on the wall and passed out.

**Chloe's POV**

"Thanks Tori." I said with a giant smile that people rarely see. "Also you should hide that before he see's it. Oh wait... It's too late." Simon took the cat from Tori's hand then he took it to Derek. "Should we take Violet to her bedroom? She's swelling up." I asked Tori. We stared at the goth that was just lying there unconscious. "Nah. She was trying to steal your 'Der Bear'" I glared at her when she finished that sentence.

"What did you just call me?" _Oh Crap..._

-1 Day Later-

**Violet's POV**

"Ughh..." I said without opening my eyes. "Thank God your awake. I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I love you so much and I hope that you will love me too and just in case you pass out into a coma, Will you marry me?"

**0.M WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHO IT IS GETS A SECRET CHAPTER OF THE FALLEN OR A SEQUAL TO THIS CHAPTER THAT WON'T COME OUT UNTIL THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT ONE!**


End file.
